Azure Saga
The Azure Saga (未来の佐賀の後) '''(also known as Azure Arc')is the introductory arc of Dragon Ball SF. The story acts as a sequel to the Dragon Ball GT anime. Following the aftermath of Omega Shernon, Son Goku & Shenron leave Earth with the Dragon Balls and travel to the Divine Realm, where he meets Beerus' old rival, Azure. The fan manga chapters are currently being worked and released on Deviantart and TheOtaku by Nikon23, himself. Volume 1 - A New Challenge Summary: Following the aftermath of Shadow Dragons, Goku and Shenron leave Earth with the Dragon Balls and travel to the Divine Realm. After regaining his adult body and meeting a prodigy Grand Supreme Kai named Azure, a new story begins. Chapters: 'Chapter 1 "Prologue! The Story Continues!" This chapter details which events take place and includes Dragon Ball Super and Dragon Ball GT within the same timeline along with Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, Dragon Ball Minus, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Cooler's Revenge, Bojack Unbound and Yo! Son Goku and Friends Return. '''Chapter 2 "A Grand Departure" In Ago 790, After Omega Shenron's defeat, Whis and Beerus learn of Goku's departure with Shenron. to the divine realm, where a old rival of Beerus reside along with all eternal dragons from the multiverse.. 'Chapter 3 "Journey to the Divine Planet!"' During Goku's journey to the Divine Realm, it is revealed that Goku made a promise with Shenron to protect the Dragon Balls until they recover and turn back to normal. After Goku's adulthood body is restored after the merger, he soon meets Agon and learns of the Grand Supreme Kai, Azure (who is a rival/ally of Beerus) 'Chapter 4 "Azure's Test! Son Goku Vs. Azure!"' After Meeting Azure, Goku is allowed to test his current strength out against Azure. Goku began his battle with Azure as a Super Saiyan and slowly powered up over time in order to test the Grand Supreme Kai's abilities. As Azure is not phased by Goku's attacks in his Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, & Super Saiyan 3 forms, he did exert a minor effort to avoid Azure's powerful energy wave (called Divine Gun) while using Instant Transmission before he is outclassed by Azure's speed. Seeing no choice, Goku power up into a Super Saiyan 4 form and the fight continues. After finally causing minor damage to Azure, the fight is even until Azure transforms into his Berserk state and over power Goku's 10x Kamehameha with his True Divine Flash causing Goku to eventually pass out from exhaustion. After being healed by Agon, Goku later meets Chronoa, the Supreme Kai of Time and learn of the Ancient Namekians and the Ryuu-ken Technique. 'Chapter 5 "A Glimpse in the Future"' As Goku undergoes his nature training in the Divine Realm, elsewhere in Universe 7 on Earth, the z fighters continue on with their normal lives along with Goten getting engaged to Valese. Elsewhere on the Sacred World of the Kais, Vegeta begin his training to restore his Saiyan Tail with Old Kai and Kibito-shin. 'Chapter 6 "Defenders of the Other World!"' In Order to deal with the problems in Hell, Grand Kai was granted permission from the Supreme Kais to personally train and appoint Piccolo and five other deceased warriors under King Yemma's command. A week later in the Divine Realm, Goku has just completed his nature training with Agon. Characters: Gallery: Dragon Ball SF Volume 1.jpg|Dragon Ball SF Volume 1 Cover Dragon Ball SF Volume 1 Page 49.jpg|Dragon Ball SF Volume 1 Back Cover Volume 2 - A New Goal! Summary After learning and using a Ancient technique Piccolo is resurrected, however another problem soon emerges. With the Black Star Dragon Balls still scattered across the universe, another merger is suggested. Earth's fate lies in the Hands of Vegeta. 'Chapter 7 "A Unexpected Resurrection!"' After finally mastering his training, Goku becomes able to tap in his Goldy power and regain the Super Saiyan God transformation. After learning the methods of the Ryuu-ken from Agon, Goku is now ready to try out the technique. After transforming into a Super Saiyan God, Goku closes his eyes and then shouts "Ryuu-ken!" and instantly he transforms once more with the power of Shenron at his will. Goku resurrects Piccolo and the Black Star Dragon Balls shortly after become a threat to the Earth once more. With the Black Star Dragon Balls once again a threat to the Earth, Goku and Piccolo must come up with a plan to save everyone from destruction. ''Chapter 8 "Azure's Solution!" With the Black Star Dragon Balls still scattered across Universe 7, Azure order Agon to find all seven of the Dragon Balls in order to prevent another Shadow Dragon from being created. After learning of Vegeta's where abouts, Azure send Agon to the Sacred world of the Kais to bring him to the Divine Realm. After learning of Piccolo's resurrection and the threat to Earth, Azure offers Vegeta to chance to save Earth if he agrees to merge with Ultimate Shenron and the Black Star Dragon Balls. Vegeta agrees to the merger in exchange for training. 'Chapter 9 "Ascension! Vegeta vs. Azure!" During his fight against Azure, Vegeta holds his own against the Grand Supreme Kai as a Super Saiyan 2. After Azure regains the upper hand in the fight, Vegeta is forced to transform into a Super Saiyan 4. After a few attacks as A Super Saiyan 4, Vegeta manages to keep up with Azure in the fight. After unleashing a final attack, this forces Azure to transform into his Divine Rosé form and overpower the attack completely. With Vegeta exhausted he surrenders to Azure. '''Chapter 10 "Vegeta's Wish! After learning the methods of the Ryuu-ken, Vegeta merges with Ultimate Shenron & the Black Star Dragon Balls. After regaining his God from his training in the Sacred world of the Kais, Vegeta can once again use Super Saiyan God. After turning Super Saiyan God, Vegeta tries out the Ryuu-ken and becomes successful when he transforms into a new form with Ultimate Shenron's power. Vegeta makes a wish to rejuvenated his family, friends and allies. 'Chapter 11 "A Unexpected Break!' After learning from Dende about Goten & Valese's wedding, Goku, Vegeta & Piccolo are taken back to Earth for two weeks and reunite with their family and friends. Goku and Piccolo meets Gohan and Videl's son, as they spent time with Goku's family. Vegeta spends time with family in West City after informing them of his training in the Divine Realm. Elsewhere on Earth, Majuub travels to Kami's Lookout and is taken to King Yemma's Palace and allow to travel down Snake way to train with King Kai. 'Chapter 12 "Forward to the Future!' Goten and Valese's wedding took plac on April 4, Age 791. After the Wedding Goku, Piccolo and Vegeta all return back to the Divine Realm and continue their training for the next several years. While Piccolo begin his training with Agon, Goku and Vegeta train with Azure. before their sparring match begins, Goki and Vegeta both transform into Super Saiyan Blue resulting in Azure transforming into Divine Rosé. a fight between the three soon takes place and the chapter ends before they all clash. Characters: Gallery: Dragon Ball SF Volume 2 Page 0.jpg|Dragon Ball SF Volume 2 Cover Dragon Ball SF Volume 2 Page 44.jpg|Dragon Ball SF Volume 2 Back Cover Category:Sagas Category:Dragon Ball Fan-manga Category:Story Arcs Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:Dragon Ball Extended Universe Category:Age 790